(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a multifunctional eye mask, and in particular, to a lightweight eye mask which provides a comfortable heat healing massage, intermittent massage and vibrating massage to the eyes of the wearer. The wearer can easy control the operation of the eye mask by means of the controller mounted to the eye mask.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
ROC Patent Publication No. 312156, entitled multifunctional heat healing and massaging device for eyes" employed electrical current to stimulate massaging of eyes can cause unsafe feeling to the user and may cause danger to the eyes. ROC Patent Publication No. 295859, entitled "eye sight adjusting device" employed air pressure to massage the eyes provides only a single function of massaging the eyes. ROC Patent Publication Nos. 109194 and 269186, entitled "massage device for eyes" and "electric fluid heat healing device for eyes" both employed liquid pressure to produce massaging action to the eyes. These devices can provide vibration massage and heat healing effects but they do not disclose a device having multiple functions such as expansion and contraction massage, vibration and heat healing. Besides, the devices disclosed in the prior art are of large size and complicated structure. Thus, it is not convenient to carry along.